User talk:Azrael the Sorrowful
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Azrael the Sorrowful page. is a great page to start looking through the wiki. GET CLAIMED! Here are some useful links to get started on the wiki is a great page to start looking through the wiki. Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Characters Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Community Portal List of Policies Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 18:51, June 2, 2011 skythe Hey, everything looks ok on your page, except Thanatos' actual Skythe is a bit too powerful for one character, not to mention that as you are just a regular member and not Counsellor or Lt, and also it seems a bit unfair over all, you have to see it from out point of view, every character can't have their parents weapon, so it's not really fair if you do, otherwise pretty soon we'll have others in your cabin or other cabins asking to use their parents weapons.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 20:23, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll just change it to a Scythe given to Azrael by Thanatos. -Azrael the Sorrowful 20:35, June 2, 2011 (UTC) re: role play Oh and thanks for fixing the weapon, looks good now. As far as role play, many have made chat bubbles for their characters using this template as a base Word Bubble, and then they put comments on pages through out the wiki, character pages, location pages, cabins, etc. I also made a role play forum, at the request of some other users (although no one's used it yet), that can be found here, where you can put in a new topic for role play, and start a page for it there. Also there's quests. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 20:50, June 2, 2011 (UTC) We'll be discussing it as if we were actually a council ; and train the chars. NewYorkerDean[[User_talk:NewYorkerDean|'(Conversate with me)']] 07:29, June 7, 2011 (UTC) You'll be unblocked in a couple minutes but i warned you not to keep talking about it Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 23:23, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Will work on it. -NewYorkerDean(Pass a note!) 11:06, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Help :( Um hi I'm new here and so since you're an admin. I need help. See I wanted to make like a section like this for my new character page : History "blacifsfiupiuof" But accidentally created a new category, and the page doesn't exist. Can you help me delete that? My new character is Ariana Lee. :|Socutewow18 01:03, June 15, 2011 (UTC) whoa relief XD Thx so much! Aha as you can see I'm not the best at this yet but i LOVE the Percy Jackson series so i just HAD to join XDSocutewow18 01:28, June 15, 2011 (UTC) More help plz? Ok, i'm a little embarrassed sayin' this, but could you also start the History thing for my new character Ciara Gordon? :) (Thx for the help on my other page btw.) Or at least tell me how? Ahh I hate not knowin' stuff. Socutewow18 22:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: I came up with my own history I just need to put "History" on it but idk how XD You know: History "blah blah blah" Socutewow18 22:33, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to say thanks for voting me admin!! I really appreciate it. [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 01:03, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Sins of the father questions Is this the equivalent of a quest and therefore requires user level 3 to join? Or can any level join? Also, is this going to be basically a "club" within the normal cam population? Or will they be splintering off into their own activities away from camp? LongClawTiger 03:08, June 19, 2011 (UTC) SotF I'm considering having one of my characters step down since I feel kinda bad about having two captains :P Who do chu think should step down? Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 06:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Favour Can you do me a favour? Please go on chat and tell Soa and Kingbirdy that those Mother******* comments by me that are appearing were the same ones I typed an hour ago. My computer's going crazy and decided that now the comments should appear. Tell them all of this please and tell them it's not my fault that I "am" making f****** stupid comments. Sorrow[[User_talk:Moodle|'Anger']]Peace and Prosperity 11:52, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I would still like you to give Helenia a chance, she has a few tricks up her sleeve. (: 18:38, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo Re:Apology/Another apology Az, I was never mad at you. Ever. I voted against you because I didn't want to vote against one and vote for another. I was scared that someone would be hurt...I'm quite soft, sorry XP. And I'm not best friends with Dean. He asked me for help and I said I'd be more then happy to give him help. I do not deny anyone help when they need it....I'm sorry if you're all mad at me. I may leave for a little break to let everyone cool down if needed...really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 02:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it was Dean who brought it up. But I was going to come to you. With an idea more then a complaint. Because I was not there for when it was made, I probably would not have brought it up, hence the word maybe I'm sure that whoever told you left out...Anyways, are you willing to hear my idea or are you a bit mad at me...? Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 02:33, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well I was thinking about a spy part of it...it's not fully finished XP But it's a start Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 02:41, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Az! Stop reading my mind...I was gunna say something Hermes for the spy one XP Can I at least be the commander? As I saw chu gave the Athena Circlet to someone else. -Shrugs- Not that good with strategies Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 02:48, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Sins of Father Question I have noticed that when you are fighting (as the construct) the candidates for captains, many are making more than one move in an action. Your fight against Robbie was a perfect example. Does that mean that mulitple moves can count as one action?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 13:39, June 20, 2011 (UTC) can i re-do Jordan's battle with you then? I'm afraid i did not understand completely[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas''']] 20:08, June 20, 2011 (UTC)